


Multiversal Minifics

by Starkvenger



Series: Multiverse Madness [2]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Canon-Typical Violence, Comic Book Science, Comics/Movie Crossover, DC Comics References, Dimension Travel, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkvenger/pseuds/Starkvenger
Summary: A collection of one-shots from the universe of "When Worlds Collide"-- Just some fun stuff that doesn't fit into the main story that I wanted to explore.(A lot of these come from writer's block with the main story & situations I want to explore specifically with this universe.)Enjoy!
Relationships: Billy Batson & Justice League, Billy Batson & Loki (Marvel), Billy Batson & Natasha Romanov (Marvel), Billy Batson & Steve Rogers, Billy Batson & The Avengers, Billy Batson & Thor (Marvel), Billy Batson & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Billy Batson, Clint Barton & Billy Batson
Series: Multiverse Madness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731172
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Multiversal Minifics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy spots a familiar(?) face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this first one you guys might recognize from within the fic itself- I thought i'd put this one here first so you guys know what this fic will be all about!
> 
> Just little interludes and situations that happen throughout "When Worlds Collide" but don't fit into the timeline I'm trying to keep. 
> 
> Some of these will be from before, some after, some in during- (most during, but don't worry, these are all stand-alone's and can be read as such; and if not, I'll put some kind of spoiler warning on on them.)

\- - -

Billy shut the fridge absently and struggled to open his soda can, furrowing his brow when the metal tab didn't want to budge. "Oh come _on_ ," he muttered to himself, scowling at the can as if it had personally offended him. 

The sound of glass shattering in the living room had the boy running towards it on instinct. He slid on the wooden floor, screeching to a stop and staring wide-eyed at a man in a bright red and black bodysuit- it actually looked similar to Peter's suit, minus the webs and blue coloring. 

The man was lying in the middle of a mess of shattered glass from the windows leading to the terrace- had he just broken in?! He sat up and looking around, a piece of glass sticking out his head. Billy winced, taking an uneasy step back at the sight of the man as his head whipped towards him. 

The whites of his eyes narrowed slightly before the elevator dinged and both Steve and Tony came running out.

"Wade, what the hell are you doing here?" Tony asked, pinching the bridge of his nose as he came closer. The man turned his attention towards the Avengers and brightened, back straightening as he perked up.

"Tony Stark, my favorite billionaire, genius.....etc. Whatcha been up to, my main squeeze?" he asked, dusting the shard of glass sticking out of his body off of him like they were bits of sand clinging to his skin. "And Captain Ass, always good to see you- hey, what's with the tiny guy over there? You guys finally get a live-in maid?" he asked, jabbing a thumb towards Billy.

The boy huffed, brows furrowing as Tony rolled his eyes. "He's not a maid, Wade."

"Ha! That rhymed," Wade interrupted.

The billionaire already looked like he was very close to having an aneurysm- they must deal with this guy a lot. Billy watched as Wade yanked off his mask, revealing a scarred, patchy head of tumored skin. Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair as Billy's eyes slowly widened.

"What are you doing here, Wade?" he asked slowly as Billy came running over. He knew that face- despite the scarring, the lack of hair, the lack of a bright green bodysuit- he _knew_ that face.

"Hal...?" Billy breathed, standing behind the couch and staring at the mercenary in awe.

The man's eyes widened as his head snapped towards the boy. "WHO TOLD YOUUUUUUU-" he yelled, launching himself at the boy and tackling him to the floor. He sat on top of the boy, pinning him to the wood and holding his hands to his shoulders.

"WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THE DARK TIMES. _**SO**_ **_WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT???_ "** he yelled, scaring the small raven before Cap was able to yank him off and shove him away.

_"Wade!_ What the hell are you thinking?!" Steve asked, putting himself between Billy and the man as Tony kneeled down. beside him and helped him sit up. "He's a kid!"

Wade's eyes were still wide, staring at Billy like he'd revealed the mercenary's darkest secret or something. 

"Are you okay, Sparkplug?" Tony asked, hand on the 12-year-old's back as he helped him to sit up. Billy nodded shakily, glancing back at Wade.

"He knows too much. He must be _eradicated_. Terminator-style," Wade said gravely, pulling a katana from his back. He pointed it in the direction of the heroes, making the smallest of the three swallow thickly. 

Steve tensed in front of him, hands curling into fists when Wade suddenly snorted and slumped forward on his feet. "Nah, I'm just kiddin'- I try not to make killing children a habit," he said, sheathing the sword and standing up straight. "But if you ever say that name again, Billy-Willy, **your head is going on a pike,"** he continued, his voice grave and serious. 

Billy nodded slowly as Steve sighed again. "What-" Billy could see the man's oncoming headache. "What are you even talking about, Wade? Why are you even here!?" 

"Oh right!" Wade said happily, moving back to where his mask was, picking it up off the floor, and putting it on his head. "I need money. I thought, hey, since Stark here's a billionaire, maybe he could-"

"Go away, Deadpool."

"Oof. Are you name-shaming me now? Am I not good enough to be called Wade? _Harsh,_ old man. Harsh."

Billy got to his feet with the help of Tony, who stood beside him with a hard glare set on Wade. "I'm not giving you any money, Wade. Especially not after what you did to Billy."

"Yeah, that reminds me- you look familiar, kid. What's your last name?" Wade asked, squatting down to look at the boy through the space between Steve's legs. He laid down on the ground and kicked his legs back and forth like they were telling secrets at a slumber party- was this guy always this ridiculous?

"Uh- Batson. Billy Batson."

The whites of Deadpool's eyes widened again as he snapped repeatedly in thought. "You- You're that- that- uhh, uh- that...shit, uhh..." he trailed off, rubbing at his chin in thought. "Oh! You're that Captain Sparkle-Fingers dude!" he said excitedly. "Ya know, from the worse franchise!" 

Billy wasn't sure why, but he felt insulted at that jab.

"No wonder you know.... _duh_ , Wilson, of course, he'd know if he was _from_ there, dumb-ass," Wade said, shaking his head. He paused for a moment, as if listening to someone speak on the other side of the phone.

"Well, no- I mean he probably doesn't, but that's no-" Wade tensed, hands clenching into fists. Another pause.

"That doesn't mean anything!!! I didn't....ooh...shit. Guess I did..." his head snapped towards Billy once more. "Don't zap me, alright, kiddo? I'll make up the whole _'tackling you to the ground like a crazed psychopath'_ thing to ya, just don't sic Zachary Levi on my ass, okay?" he said as he scrambled up to his feet.

"Welp, it's been fun, but if you are so _rudely_ not gonna give me any money, I gotta find it elsewhere," Wade said with a smirk- at least, Billy was fairly sure it was a smirk- and giving the trio a mock salute.

"Maybe we'll cross paths again, Billy-Willy!" Wade said as he stepped through the hole in the glass he'd made and walked out onto the terrace. "Tell that kid from IT I love his work!" he yelled before jumping off the edge of the building. 

Billy's eyes widened and he moved to go after him, only to have Tony put a hand on his shoulder and hold him back. "I wouldn't. Trust me, he's _just_ fine." He sighed, running a hand through his hair before pulling out his phone. "At least the window is the only casualty this time," he said, tapping away on the screen. 

Steve shook his head and glanced back at BIlly. "You can just- ignore what he said. Wade hardly ever makes sense when he goes into tangents like that," he said, kneeling down so he was eye-level with the 12-year-old. "You _sure_ you're okay?"

Billy grinned. "Yeah, I'm alright. Does he come around here often?" 

Steve shrugged. "Depends. He'll come around every couple of months and bug us for a couple of days before getting bored, or he'll follow us on missions and bug us there- but it doesn't happen too often and we can't really make him stop, so we just let him and try to ignore him."

"I think he's funny," Billy said with a grin as Tony took a picture of the shattered glass. 

"Oh yeah, that menace is _hilarious_..." the billionaire said sarcastically, glancing back at the pair.

"Oh, hey, Steve- do you think you could help me with my soda can? I can't get it open..."

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy gets a band-aid for his stab wound if you guys comment... :3


End file.
